Cygnus Mortis
by foufymaus
Summary: On a lonely darkened highway, two mortal enemies met; one of fire, and one of ice. Two mythological forces join together to save the most fragile being they know, Bella. AU-NM OOC
1. Chapter 1: Messengers

**Title:** Cygnus Mortis

**By**: foufymaus

**Summary:** OOC AU Alternate New Moon Edward left Bella; while he was gone she was diagnosed with an incurable illness. This is a lesson on living and the art of dying.

**Author's Note:** I'm taking liberties with the wolves and Alice's visions. The letter that will be delivered will interfere with Alice's visions because it is connected to decisions made by the wolves. Think of it as tainted by association. A lot of this story will be dependent on research. So…if there happens to be a mistake with regards to historical accuracy, Illness Treatment, or proper language translations…blame GOOGLE!

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners, Stephenie Meyer The original characters and plot are mine. I am/is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Cygnus Mortis**

Chapter 1: Messengers

_The woods are lovely, dark, and deep, __  
__But I have promises to keep, __  
__And miles to go before I sleep, __  
__And miles to go before I sleep._

_Robert Frost_

Heavy repetitive pounding of the three wolves racing across the frozen permafrost, they were looking for the elusive scent; the one that lingered in the around their home town of Forks Washington. The overly sweet scent of a deadly predator they were born to protect humans against.

Instinct to attack, to kill, to diffuse the danger, was forcibly put back. They were on a mission, to pass along a message to their enemy. The Alpha's voice echoed in their minds, _Red eyes kill, Gold eyes deliver the message_.

They were racing against time, the life of a loved one hung in the balance. The pack was divided; half of the pack didn't want to run this mission, to give the 'Cold Ones' this fragile being. They were the ones that stayed behind to protect their people. The other half led by the heart of the Alpha sought their enemies; they knew were their only hope. The men of science had given up on her, their beautiful Swan was dying.

There were whispers among the trees, in the winds that blew from the north, that a Coven of the 'Cold One' kept a settlement in the frozen lands of Alaska, near the Denali National Park and Preserve. They raced across the wilderness of Canada crossing the political and geographic borders, intent on finding these Vampires.

Jacob Black, Alpha wolf, Chief of the Quileute, by circumstance not by choice made a decision that went against the instinct of his own nature. He sought out his enemies; he believed they held the power to save Bella.

He was desperate to keep his friend alive in whatever form possible listened to Isabella's stories after she was diagnosed. Her childhood dream was to be a writer, to tell stories that would live on after she passed; it was the human way toward immortality. With a voice recorder she borrowed from Charlie, and help from her best friend Jacob she began telling him about Edward Cullen, the love of her short life and the family she loved. Every detail from the beginning her first day in Forks, to heartbreaking end where Jasper had taken snap during the disaster of her eighteenth birthday, she spoke quietly relaying the details of HER beloved Vampires, HER Family.

She hoped that in doing so, her words would live on through the Quileute, that one day she could be part of their legacy. This was her way of achieving some form of immortality. In her own words, Bella explained about how she ended up in Phoenix on the run from the tracker and his mate; where she ultimately ended up with a broken leg and a fight for her life.

Bella had told the tale of a vampire named Laurant, she remembered the words on that night. '_I think I will head north-to that clan in Denali.'_ Jacob had latched upon these words; they were what he spent hours agonizing over. He couldn't let her die like his mother. He promised her after _They_ left that he would do everything to protect her. He figured it was part of his promise to keep her alive.

The urgency of the three wolves as they sought the vampires had not diminished with distance. They knew Jacob wanted to be with them as their leader but Isabella had suffered a setback, she was lying in a bed at Seattle Children's Hospital.

The heavy snuffling breaths as they took in their surroundings searching for that elusive scent. They knew the geographic area of the national park. Slowing to a walk, the three wolves listened to the crunch of their feet on the icy ground.

"_I don't even think there's anyone around here", _Seth shot sister a glance of annoyance at pessimistic attitude. Shaking his head, he tried to remove the buildup of ice on his fur. The condensation of his breaths gave him a look of an ice Santa Clause.

"_You know you didn't have to come. Leah." _She snorted a un-lady like sound coming from her smaller grey form.

"_Like mom would let me live that down, you know how she is about family." _Leah didn't want to think about her little brother being left unprotected in the search for the leeches. She figured she'd keep an eye on him, because she really didn't trust the rest of the pack. She could remember them growing up and all the idiotic ideas that had gotten them in to trouble during their childhoods.

"_Will you both shut up, I think I hear something."_ Quil, ears flickered toward the sound he had been tracking. It wasn't the normal sound of four feet hitting the ground; it was the soft pattering of two feet at a speed that was faster than a normal human.

Seth and Leah both focused their attention on the approaching footsteps. "_God they stink don't they" _Leah thought as the wind shifted. She heard the gleeful thought of her idiotic brother as he realized that they may have found the Cullen's.

Seth whined as the sickly sweet smell of the vampires became stronger the closer they came, the wolves stood a line, where Seth was point; he had the plastic bag that held the message from Jacob. It was tied to his hind leg right next to his cutoff shorts.

"_Prepare yourselves"_ Leah told her companions, "_here they come." _

In a whisper and the slight crack of the ice beneath their feet, the vampires quite literally stumbled upon them. Leah looked at their eyes; she saw that they were the golden tones that they were looking whined he backed up a few steps, the vampires instinctively knew that these weren't ordinary wolves.

"_Are they Cullens?" _Quil thought. "_They don't look like Bella's descriptions. They don't smell the same."_

"_Their eyes are what we're looking for."_ Leah thought quickly.

"_I'm phasing" _Seth quickly backed away from the Vampires he ducked behind the tree, just as he heard the protests of both Leah and Quil.

The vampires were in a defensive crouch, the male hissed, as Leah growled at Seth's impulsive nature. Leah shot the female an irritated glance, the male vampire instinctively stood in front of the female; she kept shooting him looks of annoyance at his over protective nature.

Seth having phased, walked out from behind the tree he had ducked behind. Walking between the two wolves, he heard Leah's growl of protest. He could tell she wasn't happy that he was defenseless, that he had taken the chance to speak with them in his human form.

The female vampire stood from her defensive crouch. "Hello there. I'm Tanya, Eleazar" She said, ignoring the soft growling noise of her companion.

Seth smiled, "Seth" he nodded at her.

Leah growled again, "Shut up Lee Lee, lemme talk to them." Seth admonished her, "I um… I'm … I mean we're looking to pass a message to Dr. Cullen, do you know him?" he asked.

The male vampire still wary of the two large wolves backed away from them. "Speak child" he urged him. "What do you want from Dr. Cullen?"

Seth walked forward, in his hands he held the letters he needed to deliver. "There's a girl, she uh… she dated Edward" Tanya nodded acknowledging that she knew of her. "She's dying."

The vampires gasped they were shocked that they understood the implications of her death. Leah watch as pain flashed across Tanya's amber hued eyes, "So do you know the Cullen's" Seth asked again a sense of urgency filled his voice. The hope that their goals had been met radiated from the wolves.

"We do child, we will take your message to the Cullen Family." Tanya said, she walking from behind Eleazar her nose wrinkling from the scent of the wolves. Seth walked forward, a tentative peace surrounded them. In his outstretched hand he held the two letters wrapped in plastic.

"Thank You." He said softly, as she grasped the small package.

Both parties, backed slowly away from the small clearing, Seth quickly began to shed his clothing, Leah turned her body back toward the meeting area, an attempt at partly giving Seth privacy and to keep an eye on the leeches.

"_That was stupid Seth, phasing like that." _She thought to her little brother once he was back in his wolf form.

"_Quit your bickering, we have a long run ahead of us." _Quil said, "_That really was stupid Seth." _He added.

Seth only thought that he had done what was needed; he realized that if Bella trusted the golden eyed vampires that perhaps he could extend the same courtesy.

Leah snorted, again _"Dumb idea Seth, they're leeches, they can't be trusted." _

"_We have to trust them, they're our only lead._ _Let's head home"_ Seth thought, turning they began the long run home. He heard one of them on the phone making airline reservations.


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors

Chapter 2: Visitors

Tanya and Eleazar were making a quick territory run, leaving scent trails in their wake. Light footsteps danced across the Alaskan wilderness. They were doing what they could to protect the humans in their 'hunting' range.

"Eli, what do you think of a trip New York City?" Eleazar shook his head he didn't like visiting the over populated city. "I think that perhaps somewhere closer, maybe Toronto"

Tanya ran slightly ahead of her companion, she had decided to strengthen the southern border lines. "The shopping is not as good in Toronto. I'm sure Carmen would love a new pair of Louboutin's" She offered, "Come on old man let's finish this, I'm sure Carmen is waiting to pounce on you the moment you get home."

Eleazar chuckled, just as he was about to reply they had stumbled upon a clearing. Immediately their defenses went up. Standing there were three large wolves, the scent immediately they were giving off made the vampires want to turn away from them. Tanya immediately fell in to a defensive crouch, just before Eleazar hissed out a warning, "Children of the Moon"

Tanya looked closer at the three massive wolves; the smaller one directly in front of her seemed more aggressive than the lead wolf. Eleazar had instinctively stood in front of her as the small wolf growled, the larger center wolf backed away quickly ducking behind a tree. There was a shift in the air and from behind the tree stood a young boy.

Tanya stood up from her defensive crouch slowly, she spoke addressing the young man. Eleazar's low grumbling growl gave warning to the wolves that her lack of defenses was something he was protecting, "Hello there. I'm Tanya, Eleazar" she nodded to her companion.

"Seth" said half dressed young man; she noted that he had a small package in his hands. The small grey wolf growled again, Tanya realized that it wasn't growling at them but at the boy in front of them.

The corner of Tanya's lips tilted upwards when she heard him acknowledge the growl. "Shut up Lee Lee, lemme talk to them."

Turning to face the vampires again Seth straightened his shoulders, he looked down at the package in his hands, "I um… I'm … I mean we're looking to pass a message to Dr. Cullen, do you know him?" he asked nervously.

The mention of the Cullen clan once again raised the protective nature in Tanya, Eleazar backed away as he settled in to a less defensive crouch, "Speak child" he urged him, as he fought the urge to get away from these creatures, Eleazar wanted to get Tanya away from them. "What do you want from Dr. Cullen?"

Tanya watched as Seth cautiously walked forward, in his hands he held the letters he needed to deliver. "There's a girl, she uh… she dated Edward" Tanya nodded acknowledging that she knew of her. "She's dying."

Tanya and Eleazar gasped, they knew the implication of a vampire losing their mate. Tanya knew the death of a family member would never heal, the ache would never lessen. She knew because her own mother Sasha had been killed, her and her sisters lived with the constant pain.

Tanya remembered the torment Edward had been in when he first met Bella. She remembered the pain and longing he had for the human. She couldn't imagine how he would take the news of her death after they had been in a relationship. "So do you know the Cullen's" Seth asked again with urgency filled his voice.

"We do child, we will take your message to the Cullen Family." Tanya said. She walked from behind Eleazar her nose wrinkling from the scent of the wolves. Seth walked forward, a tentative peace surrounding them. In his outstretched hand he held the letters wrapped in plastic.

"Thank You." He said softly, as she grasped the small package.

Backing away from the clearing they stood still once they were out of sight of the wolves, Eleazar had his cellular phone out of his pocket; he glanced over at Tanya as he made airline reservations. Sensing the wolves leaving the area they turned toward their home on Mount Denali.

The sense of urgency that the wolves were surrounded by had become part of their persons. They raced across the permafrost, their feet barely touching the snow. "We'll take a helicopter from the house in to Anchorage then fly down to the lower forty-eight." He said, "Damn it, Carmen is out of cell range, we'll leave a note and call her later."

They had reached the deck of the large hunting lodge that the Denali Coven had called home for the better part of a century. Built in the early eighteen hundreds it was abandoned by the humans and was subsequently forgotten by time. Tanya raced up the large foyer steps, she grabbed a backpack, tossing in jeans and some dress shirts she was ready in her unnecessary oversized parka. She stood by the door, as Eleazar in his hand a large duffle bag. "I left a note for Carmen and the girls."

They both headed toward the helicopter parked in their yard. "Looks like we're going to be messengers of Death." Tanya stated softly as they settled in for the beginning of their trip.

"Perhaps not Tanya perhaps vampires will be the messengers of hope this time." He offered as the helicopter lifted from the ground.

* * *

Tanya and Eleazar stepped in Weill Cornell Building in New York City; their inherent grace was not diminished by their travel rumpled clothes. They were well aware that as they had stepped in to a building it was where blood of their prey flowed freely. Instinctively they took a breath and held it briefly to allow their minds a moment to quell the bloodlust.

Tanya turned to the visitor's desk where a slightly overweight young lady sat. Her pink jacket designated her as a volunteer. "Pardon me miss, I was hoping that you could tell us where the offices of Dr. Carlisle Cullen is located at."

Awed by the beauty that was standing before her, the young lady could only gape at Tanya. Tanya could only sigh, "Miss, this is a matter of great urgency." She offered with a tiny smile, the girl's automatic defenses kicked in she quickly stammered.

"Dr. Cullen," She turned to her computer typing in his name, Tanya heard the quickening of her heartbeat, Tanya could smell the increased perspiration of the girl. "is upstairs on floor five room fifty one twenty one."

"Thank you." She purred allowing a hint of her native Russian accent to come through. Eleazar held open an elevator as she turned around she strode directly in to the small lift.

Eleazar pulled the small buzzing device from his pocket; Tanya smiled as she realized that it was probably Carmen. "Yes we are on our way to Carlisle's office." He said. "We'll meet you in New York City. Yes perhaps we can ask if the girls would be interested in shopping."

"We'll meet them at the hotel." Tanya nodded; the lift had just stopped at the appropriate floor. They walked down the hall, partially tracking Carlisle's scent and following the numbering system the humans had posted upon each of the doors.

They reached the designated office, glancing at the antique gold watch on her wrist Tanya noted that the office hours normally kept by the humans were drawing to a close. Looking around they sought out a nearby nurse. Eleazar politely inquired about Carlisle's hours. The nurse juggling the pile of charts in her arms did not look up at his inquiry, "He should be here within the next few minutes. His shift starts" she glanced at her cheap Timex, "in about ten minutes." It was then she glanced up at the gentleman who stopped her. With her free hand she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "He's the only doctor who is ever on time around here." She said with a shy smile.

Nodding his thanks he returned to Tanya's side, the soft sigh of disappointment did not go unnoticed by either of the vampires. "Eli, I think that one likes you." Tanya said with a giggle.

"Tanya, I am a married man. Carmen would have my head." He paused, "never mind she would have HER head if inappropriate activities were to occur." He chuckled as they stood in companionable silence next to the closed office door waiting for Carlisle's arrival. They ignored the curious stares of the humans that walked by.

Tanya once again glanced at her watch noting that it was almost time for his arrival. They heard the elevator announce its arrival upon the floor. Tanya heard the slight growl of Carlisle's before he realized that the two vampires who dared intrude upon his territory were friends.

"Tanya, Eleazar." Carlisle acknowledged as he spotted them outside of his office. Tanya had reached out pulling Carlisle in to a quick hug. "This is such a surprise! What brings you to New York?" He asked as he shook Eleazar's hand.

"We were shopping and had decided to stop in and visit friends." Tanya lied effortlessly as an eavesdropping nurse stopped across from his office. "That's great to hear Esme would love to know that you've both stopped in to visit. Will you be stopping by for dinner tonight?" Carlisle had unlocked his office gesturing them inside. He smiled at the nurse. "I'll be only a few minutes Nurse Doeser" The nurse was embarrassed at being caught only nodded her head and quickly shuffled away.

Shutting the door with a definitive click he turned to the immortals now ensconced in his private office. The façade of the gentle doctor having disappearing once out of sight from the humans, "Something tells me this is more than just a social call." Carlisle began.

"You're protective of your humans aren't you Carlisle." Tanya chastised him lightly for the growl she heard moments before. Eleazar chuckled at the slight discomfort of his friend.

"I honestly was surprised at seeing you here." He offered as an explanation.

Tanya looked at the man she considered her little brother, she wondered if the decision to leave the human had tested the bonds of his family. She was surprised that the clairvoyant vampire had not warned her family of visitors. She nodded to Eleazar silently allowing him to break the news of their unexpected visitors.

Clearing throat Eleazar started, "We were accosted while we were running borders the other day." Carlisle leaned against the office door, Eleazar marveled at how Carlisle had maintained the small human mannerisms after all the years he had been an immortal. He wondered if he had to consciously work or were they second nature to him.

"Accosted by whom?" Carlisle asked his eyes flickered from him to Tanya, "Do you need help in protecting your lands?"

Eleazar and Tanya marveled at his generous nature, he automatically was willing to give his life for his friends; even as his own family strained from beneath selfish decisions of one. "No we were stopped by acquaintances of yours." Tanya stated, "Wolves to be specific."

"Children of the Moon, Carlisle." Eleazar watched as shock, then curiosity flash across his face.

"Children of the Moon? Are you sure?" Carlisle asked. Tanya opened her backpack; reaching in she pulled the plastic covered letters.

"We should be the one's asking if you need help Carlisle. They stopped us, the young one transformed from a wolf right before our eyes." She handed over the letters. "They asked us to deliver this to you."

Carlisle opened the scotched tape bag, releasing the scent of the wolves. His nose crinkled slightly as it was released in to the office. "They don't smell very good do they." He remarked, his flawless memory reminding him of the first time he had come across the scent.

"That they don't" Eleazar agreed, "You've made some interesting friends in Washington, Carlisle. I don't believe Caius would be pleased."

"You're not planning on a 'Tour of Italy' are you?" Carlisle asked watching as Eleazar shook his head as he pulled out the letters. The top letter held the distinct smell of a wolf. "I have no desire to reacquaint myself with the Brothers at this time." he stated with a chuckle.

Carlisle quickly examined the aggressive male scrawl across the front of the letter. Opening it with a quick flip of his nail, Carlisle quickly read the letter. Drawing a quick intake of breath he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth, attempting to stifle the sob building in his chest.

Tanya and Eleazar nervously glanced at each other; they waited rather impatiently for Carlisle's reaction. "My apologies", clearing his throat, his mind automatically making plans. "It appears I am needed in Seattle." He glanced at the rest of the letters, each one addressed in the looping swirls of a young lady's handwriting. Picking up the one addressed to him he could smell the sweet freesia fragrance distinctive only to one person.

"Thank you my friends. My daughter is gravely ill and I'll need to make arrangements for her care." He said sadly. Tanya and Eleazar were uncomfortable with the thought that their friend would be losing an adoptive family member.

"Will you be making the change?" Tanya asked hesitantly.

Carlisle stood up, he tapped Bella's unopened letter in his palm. "I would have changed her the moment she asked if I had known that leaving her would have torn apart my family."

Shocked at Carlisle's statement, silently implored him to tell them more. "Edward had requested that we leave her for her safety. There was an incident at her eighteenth birthday."

Tanya's emotions passionate by her Russian birth, bubbled with anger, "ёбарь, told you to leave?" She began to pace the small office; Carlisle was please to see that she wasn't wearing her usual six inch heels at least the carpet will survive. Tanya was so upset she began cursing in a litany of languages beginning with her mother language and ending with, "You left Edward's mate in the hands of immature, volatile Werewolves!"

"I honestly do not believe them to be true werewolves." Carlisle stated, "I had thought they were extinct. We did not pick upon their scent during our stay in Forks." He was unsettled; the decisions that were made when they left the tiny town had affected his family.

She leveled her darkened eyes upon Carlisle, her ranting quieted. In a soft tone that would frighten mortal men she asked him. "What do you think Edward would do if she were killed by the wolves? What do you think HE would do if she died?" her accent becoming stronger with each question. "What would YOU do if it were Esme."

Carlisle eyes widened slightly at the implications of her questions. He realized that if the wolves were involved with Bella's death, Edward would take it upon himself to exterminate the creatures; possibly invoking the wrath Volturi. Carlisle remembered that Marcus' mate had died long before Carlisle's stay with the Volturi. He was part of the trio who made up the governing body. He was essentially a stone figure, a soulless puppet controlled by the whims of Aro.

Carlisle didn't want Edward to lose the light that brought him to life. The essence of his son shone brightly with Bella's love would be extinguished with her death. His impulsive, stubborn, reckless nature would have him seek death rather than live without her. Carlisle knew if he had lost his wife Esme he too would seek the solace of death.

Tanya's eyes soften as he came to his conclusions, "Little brother, go to her, change her. Bring her home to her family." She stood in front of Carlisle; her hand cupped his cheek, "Don't let Esme lose another child. Bring home your daughter, and slap that идиот up-side his head for such a stupid decision."

Eleazar smirked from his position, "Tanya's right Carlisle. This girl is your daughter, Edward's mate. She belongs with your family." He walked to the door of his office, "You must make the decisions as a leader and a father if your family is to survive intact." He grasped the handle pulling open the door.

Tanya lightly slapped Carlisle's cheek; "You remember what I tell you, yes?" she picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

Opening the door they stepped out, Nurse Doeser was still loitering outside of Dr. Cullen's office, "Carlisle" She glanced at her watch, "I don't believe we would be able to take you up on your dinner invitation tonight." Tanya said.

"Carmen and Kate will need to be picked up from the airport in a few hours." Tanya rolled her eyes at the obvious eavesdropper, "Perhaps Alice will want to go shopping tomorrow?"

Unease began to filter in to Carlisle being, "I'm surprised she hasn't already called with plans." Eleazar arched his eyebrow.

"Perhaps you must take care of that problem we spoke of sooner rather than later."Eleazar said as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Yes, Indeed. Thank you for dropping by and for delivering…" He held up Bella's letter.

Tanya gave him a quick hug, "Give Esme our love and apologies for not staying to visit."

Carlisle watched as they walked toward the elevator, well aware that Nurse Doeser was watching him. He gave her quick nod before ducking back in to his office to make preparations.

Once the door was closed Carlisle picked up Jacob's letter once again, he reread the lines already burned into his memory. He pulled out his cell phone; while he waited for Esme to answer Carlisle said a quick prayer that they would make it back to Seattle before Bella was gone. "Esme, we need to go to Seattle as soon as possible. Our daughter needs us."

The stunned silence then the half sob was all he needed to hear. His heart knew he was doing the right thing. He needed to protect his family. "Yes dear." Esme answered, "I'll meet you at the airport."

"I'll finish up here we'll be on a plane tonight." Carlisle could hear the joy fill his wife's voice.

"I'll see you soon." She replied.

**A/N: **

**First of all, thank you my readers for all your alerts and favorite. They make my heart happy. An extra special thanks goes out to my Pre-Readers: TwittahMom, Vampsessed, ForksPixie, TrixieTraci, and the rest of ya'll without you this story would be utter rubbish. **

**I'll try to tweet a spoiler out on Friday/Saturday evenings. Thank You!**

**Translations: **ёбарь = fucker, идиот=Idiot (quick Russian lession **и**=makes an 'E' sound, **д**=makes a 'd' sound like in dug, **и**=once again an 'E' sound, **о**=makes an 'ah' sound and last but not least **т** = 't' sound) put them all together E-Dee-AHT=Idiot LoL 


End file.
